Bittersweet Reality
by Pinnk-kun
Summary: Ils s'aiment c'est l'évidence. Rien ne saurait aller de travers dans leur couple. Tout du moins ils espèrent qu'aimer suffira.
1. Chapter 1

_N/A : Salut à tous, ca fait longtemps. Ma faute, entièrement, je suis désolée. Mais malgré mes fréquentes disparitions, merci de toujours me lire, et de laisser des commentaires, c'est sympa et ça fait beaucoup de biens._

 _Une fois de plus me voici avec une nouvelle fic. C'est censé ne finir qu'en deux parties, alors je n'aurais pas le temps de me lasser de celle-là, et la suite sera sans doute disponible demain soir. Concernant l'histoire, mon désir premier était d'évoquer un sentiment de tristesse, tout du moins à la première partie. La seconde devrait être plus légère et mignonne._

 _Ah oui, avant de commencer merci à Black Cherry, Landos, Yuta, Kamoiko et surtout Kimilou. J'en oublie sûrement, navrée, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge. Merci de me lire et de prendre le temps de commenter ça procure un bien fou._

Elle n'était pas à ses côtés. Voilà là les premières pensées qui lui traversèrent l'esprit lorsqu'il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Son côté du lit était encore chaud cela dit. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être loin, il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Tout allait très bien, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre tout en appelant à lui le sommeil.

Mais lorsqu'une vingtaine de minutes s'égrainèrent et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réapparu, il commença à devenir légèrement anxieux. Peut-être même un peu plus que _légèrement_. L'Uchiha fit glisser sa main sur l'endroit qu'elle avait quitté plusieurs minutes plus tôt. C'était déjà glacé.

 **\- « Hinata »** , appela-t-il doucement, la voix un peu rauque et pleine de sommeil. Le silence lui répondit.

Il l'appela une fois de plus, avec plus de vigueur, tout en se redressant sur le lit. Lorsque de nouveau rien ne vint, il alluma la lampe à son chevet et constatât finalement la porte grandement ouverte de la chambre à coucher. Il l'appela de manière plus audible, fixant l'entrée pour la voir venir. Ni elle ni sa voix ne lui parvinrent.

Sasuke s'assît, se frotta les yeux pour chasser la fatigue qui embrumait son esprit et se leva. En posant son pied à peine sorti des couvertures sur le carreau frais de la chambre, le brun décida qu'il devrait peut-être écouter la jeune femme et acheter une moquette. Mais en attendant, il mit ses pieds dans les horribles pantoufles violets fleuris que lui avait acheté la brune il y avait deux semaines de cela, sortît de la pièce et se dirigeât le long du corridor.

Quelques bruits étouffés, semblant provenir de la droite attirèrent son attention et son coeur manqua un battement. Ca ne pouvait pas être … En de grandes enjambées, il se retrouva en face de la porte de la salle de bain. Et les lumières qui parvenaient des commissures de la porte lui indiquèrent que sa femme était effectivement à l'intérieur. Tout d'un coup, son esprit brumeux de sommeil s'éclairci, ses battements s'accélérèrent, la peur faisant frapper avec plus d'entrain son sang contre les parois de ses veines. Les bruits étouffés venaient bien de cette pièce. Elle reniflait, semblant vouloir s'empêcher de pleurer, mais en étant incapable.

Il l'imaginait pleurante, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les genoux repliés, se balançant de haut en bas, comme elle le faisait la plupart du temps qu'elle était seule. Il toqua légèrement à la porte, appelant doucement son nom, presque péniblement. L'idée qu'il se faisait de ce qui la mettait dans cet état lui arrachait soudain toute vitalité. Il espérait qu'il avait tort et qu'il venait seulement de penser au pire. Que ce n'était pas ce qui c'était passé. Pas encore.

Cette fois, on aurait dit qu'elle l'avait entendu. Les sanglots s'arrêtèrent. Elle renifla encore quelques temps, mais ne répondit pas pour autant.

 **\- « Hina »** , fit-il d'une voix plaintive, « **s'il te plait ouvre cette porte ».**

Toujours aucune réponse. Ses pleurs recommencèrent, un peu plus audibles cette fois. Il tourna la poignée. Elle n'était pas fermée, alors il entra.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'ajuster à la luminosité aveuglante de la pièce, lui qui venait d'un couloir complètement noir, se trouvait maintenant dans une pièce immaculée et lumineuse.

Elle était au milieu de la pièce, accroupie sur les carreaux frais de la salle de bain, tenant en main une éponge mais pourtant incapable de nettoyer la tache au sol. C'était une grande tache semblant être du liquide, et de par sa couleur qui contrastait avec la blancheur des carreaux, elle n'en était que plus visible. Ce rouge sang qui s'était déversé. Un coup d'œil sur les vêtements de sa femme lui confirma sa crainte. Sa respiration se coupa. Devant lui et en cette tache mourait une fois de plus ce désir qui leur était cher. Une fois de plus, son cœur se brisa, face aux restes de ce qui aurait dû être leur enfant.

A sa vue, Hinata sembla perdre tous ses moyens, comme si la vue de son mari rendait la chose soudain plus réelle qu'elle ne l'avait été des minutes plus tôt. Les larmes redoublèrent, son corps se mit à trembler et les paroles que laissaient échapper ses lèvres lui semblaient douloureuses.

\- « **Je suis désolée** », pleura-t-elle tout en haletant, les épaules montantes et descendantes fautes aux spasmes. « **Je …suis tellement… désolée** ». Sa face était noyée de larmes, qui continuaient de se déverser, ses yeux, injectés de sang. La nuisette mauve dont elle était particulièrement fière d'en avoir fait elle-même la couture ne ressemblait plus à rien. Des tâches de sang recouvraient pas ci par là le tissu, surtout le dos de l'habit, de la taille en descendant.

Le désespoir de sa femme lui rendit sa mobilité et en quelques enjambées elle était dans ses bras. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour la réconforter, la calmer tout au moins. Mais il en était incapable. Il écoutait sa femme crier dans ses bras, s'agrippant au haut de son pyjama. Elle continuait à parler, à prononcer des mots inintelligibles qui ressemblaient vaguement à des excuses. Et il était incapable de faire autre chose que de lui masser le dos, de haut en bas, les yeux grands ouverts sur ce qui se trouvait à ses pieds. L'information était encore traitée par son cerveau. Il essayait encore de réaliser qu'il venait de perdre une fois de plus la promesse d'un enfant.

\- « **Je n'avais pas réellement mal** », l'entendit-elle dire au bout d'un moment, les larmes se déversant toujours, mais les spasmes ayant cessé désormais dit-elle. Sa voix était emplit d'émotion, parvenant difficilement il lui semblait, à traverser ses lèvres. « **J'étais légèrement mal à l'aise…** Elle se détacha de son étreinte fixant la porte **alors je suis juste venu aux toilettes pour,…** son visage se déforma par la tristesse qui l'envahissait de plus belle, le souvenir qui remontait avec. Il yavait trente minutes de cela encore, elle pensait pouvoir mettre au monde un enfant bien portant dans cinq mois, mais au lieu de cela, il y avait maintenant une grande tache de sang dans leur salle de bain. Mon Dieu, une si grande quantité de sang. **juste pour… »** , elle craqua et commença à pleurer de manière audible.

\- « **Hina** », essaya-t-il de la réconforter en voulant de nouveau la serrer fort dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa. « **Ce n'est pas de ta** faute », tenta-il tout de même. Il regarda un instant le sol, « **ce n'est de la faute de personne** » dit-il, tout en ayant l'impression que sa bile remontait. Comme il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait la promesse que cette fois, tout irait bien.

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle !

\- « **Ce n'est pas de ta faute** », réitéra-t-il dans un murmure réconfortant, tout en voulant prendre sa main dans la sienne essayant de la calmer.

Mais plus il était doux avec elle, plus elle sentait son sang bouillir.

\- « **Ca l'est** », cria-t-elle en se mettant debout. Et il craint un instant qu'elle ne tomba vu la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'était relevée. « **Ca doit certainement l'être... »** continua-t-elle tout en faisant des pas en arrières, semblant vouloir mettre entre elle et son époux autant d'espace que possible. « **Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui cloche chez moi.** » Il se releva à son tour.

\- « **Hina** \- » Elle l'interrompit et d'une voix brisée poursuivit.

\- « **C'est la quatrième fois** ». Elle qui évitait le regard de son mari le rencontra et ses larmes reprirent. Il était debout, dans le sang d'un enfant qu'elle n'a pu mettre au monde. Que son corps avait rejeté. Et elle s'en sentait l'unique responsable. Que son corps puisse la décevoir à ce point lui semblait tellement injuste. Et elle se sentait tellement fautive. « **Je suis désolée** » souffla-t-elle mettant une main sur sa bouche, ses sanglots reprenant de nouveau. Le poids de ce qu'elle percevait comme une punition pour une raison dont elle ignorait la cause, la tira vers le bas, et elle était de nouveau à genou. « **Je suis tellement désolée, sasuke** » lui disait-elle, sanglottant, ses mains fermement serrées contre son habit de nuit, les yeux fermées avec force, ayant peur de rencontrer le regard déçu de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle était tellement désolée.

Désolée de le décevoir.

Désolée de ne pas l'aimer correctement.

Désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que toutes les autres peuvent.

Désolée de ne pouvoir lui offrir d'enfant.

\- « **Oh, Hinata** ». Fit-il en s'avançant vers elle. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, essuya ses larmes qui continuaient de couler, et, de son index et pouce la força à relever le front. Cependant, elle s'obstinait à garder les yeux fermés. « **Ce n'est pas de ta faute okay? Rien de tout cela ne l'est.** **Ce n'était juste pas le bon moment. Sakura nous l'a déjà dit non, les premières fois sont sujettes à des avortements, c'est fréquent. »**

\- « **Mais c'est la quatrième fois »** , murmura-t-elle. Il essuya une larme qui coulait de nouveau le long de sa joue et laissa sa main là, elle y frotta sa joue, semblant rechercher de la chaleur. Il lui prit la main droite et la baisa.

 **\- « Ca n'a pas marché les quatre première fois, c'est pas grave. Nous retenterons une cinquième, une sixième,… »** Elle renifla **« les nombres sont infinis tu sais. Nous verrons les meilleurs médecins, nous ferons le tour du monde s'il le faut. Nous adopterons même si tu le désires.»**

Il observa ses lèvres trembler et passa son pouce dessus.

\- « **Alors ne dis plus que c'est ce ta faute ok ? Ca ne l'est pas. Tu ne dois jamais pensé ainsi. Jamais**. » Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, et il lui sourit.

\- « **Sasuke** » murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, comme si le dire sur un ton plus haut lui semblait impossible.

Son regard désespéré et apeuré posait tellement de questions.

 **\- « Tout ira bien.** , répondit-il à l'ensemble de ses questions muettes. **Nous irons bien... Nous nous aimons et nous surmonterons ça ensemble okay ? »**

Elle ne répondit pas, et il se contenta de l'enlacer une fois de plus. Il se détacha un instant d'elle et ouvrit la vanne de la baignoire, fit couler l'eau, et, puisqu'elle se laissait faire, il lui retira ses vêtements tachetés, nettoya lui-même les taches de sang sur elle avant de la mettre dans l'eau.

Il entreprit de la laisser continuer et s'occuper maintenant de la tache au centre de la pièce, mais elle tira son habit, ses lèvres tremblotantes encore. Il se pencha vers elle et lui donna une bise sur la tête.

\- « **Moi aussi, Hinata** , murmura **, moi aussi. Je t'aime comme personne n'a jamais aimé. Ca, personne ne peut nous le retirer.** »

Il retira par la suite son pyjama, entra dans la grande baignoire avec elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Il s'occuperait lui-même de ce sang plus tard, lorsqu'elle se serait calmé et qu'elle serait confortablement installé dans leur lit entrain de dormir, il reviendrait et nettoierais cette pièce. La tache s'en irait sans nul doute.

Seule cette douleur dans leur cœur resterait.

 _N/A : C'est court, je sais. Au départ cette fiction était censée n'être qu'un one-shot. Mais ça c'était sans compter sur le fait que je n'aurais pas fini de taper avant que le sommeil ne me gagne. Donc, j'ai décidé de faire la suite dans une autre partie._


	2. Chapter 2

La question inattendue la prise au dépourvu, et ses joues se teintèrent immédiatement de cette couleur rose qui avait été très prononcée durant son enfance et ses années de collège. Elle se racla la gorge, mais ne suppléa pas pour autant l'information souhaitée. La rousse souleva un sourcil, indiquant son impatience face à la réponse, tandis que les deux autres femmes de la tablée préférèrent soudain soulever leur verre et trouver refuge en leur liqueur.

Il n'y avait que Karin pour poser ce genre de question intime et de manière aussi directe. Ino et Sakura elles, ne savaient toujours pas par quel bout converser avec Hinata. Elles ne pouvaient parler d'habits sans que cette dernière ne se remémorât sa layette, ni de meubles sans que ne surgisse soudain ce berceau dont elle n'aurait plus besoin, pas de nourriture sans qu'elle ne songea à ces désirs particuliers que lui avait forcé sa grossesse. Peu importait le sujet, la fausse couche de leur meilleur amie s'étendait au-dessus d'elles comme une épée de Damoclès. Ces derniers temps ça s'était amélioré cela dit, raison sans doute du manque de tact de Karin –bien que cette dernière n'en avait jamais vraiment-

Hinata souleva à son tour son verre de saké et le bu d'une traite, un geste plutôt familier. Il y a six mois, c'était comme cela que ses confidentes avaient appris pour sa fausse couche. Elle avait vidé devant ses amies sa bouteille de saké, et le message était passé. De toutes les manières son ventre qui avait perdu de son ampleur était un assez grand indicatif au cas où elles se seraient posées des questions –elles ne s'en étaient pas posées ce soir-là.

« **Non** , répondit-elle finalement. **Une pause serait préférable** ».

Elle voulait toujours avoir un enfant. Mais c'était juste que… Enfin…Elle ne savait pas précisément ce qui l'empêchait de retenter sa chance, cela dit, elle n'était tout de même pas prête à retenter l'expérience. Elle venait tout de même d'essuyer un quatre échecs d'affilé ! On pouvait bien la laisser souffler !

« **Et jusqu'à quand** , continua la rousse, **comptez-vous procrastiner cette rencontre avec le médecin ?** »

Hinata releva son regard de son verre vide et le posa avec colère sur celle assise sur la chaise en face d'elle. Elle détestait l'impression de devoir rendre des comptes à quelqu'un. Si elle voulait vraiment se confier à ce sujet, elle l'aurait fait. Elle n'aurait pas attendu qu'on lui posât la question, elle se serait ouverte, si ça avait vraiment été quelque chose qu'elle voulait partagé. Ou tout au moins, si elle-même le savait. Et c'était, au final, ce qui l'irrritait le plus. Sa lâcheté. LA brune ne voulait pas aller voir le médecin, elle en avait peur. Peur d'être confronté à la réalité, peur qu'on lui confirma qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfant, peur que quoi qui ne tourne pas rond avec elle soit irrémédiable. Elle avait tellement peur. Et comme elle faisait depuis toujours, elle répondait une fois de plus à ses craintes pas la colère.

« **Nous n'irons pas maintenant un point c'est tout** , fit-elle sèchement.

 **\- Il serait préférable de le faire au plus vite** , s'y mis à son tour Sakura.

De ses trois meilleures amies, ces deux-là, Sakura et Ino, étaient médecins. Hinata était bien contente cela dit, qu'elles ne fussent pas gynécologue, mais respectivement pédiatre et cardiologue.

« **Je pense que mon problème regardant le médecin sera traité lorsque je le voudrais bien.** » Claqua-t-elle en une note de finalité dans sa voix, pour empêcher quiconque autre de poursuivre.

Contrairement au jour précédent lorsqu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase, elle ne ressentait pas de remords à se montrer si désagréable. Ses amies voulaient certes bien faire, mais cette histoire ne les concernait pas, contrairement à Sasuke. La veille, à peine avait-elle laissé échapper ces mots, qu'elle avait voulu s'excuser, parce que même si elle-même était remontée contre l'Uchiha de vouloir la forcer à consulter, cette décision ne reposait pas entièrement sur ses épaules. Ce qu'il lui avait aussitôt répondu d'ailleurs, en perdant lui aussi patience. Il avait claqué avec force la porte en sortant de la pièce et depuis, ils n'avaient échangé le moindre mot. Pas même un bonjour ce matin. Mais en même temps elle s'était lassée de lui dire non, face à tous ces rendez-vous avec les médecins qu'il passait son temps à arranger.

Karin claqua de la langue tout en remplissant une fois de plus son verre déjà vide et reposant la grande bouteille au centre de la petite table. Elle but une gorgée, plus dans l'idée de faire passer sa furieuse envie de hurler sur son amie qu'autre chose et reposa le cristal. Si elle cédait à son envie, Hinata sortirait furieuse, elle le savait, et à trente ans, on avait plus tellement envie de s'excuser comme à seize et cela pourrait dégénérer. Mieux valait donc agir en adulte et ravaler les mots amers qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours dire en face.

La rousse songea à alléger l'atmosphère en taquinant celle qui était muette depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût.

« **Et sinon Ino, comment se porte Sai.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles** , machouilla son amie, les joues se teintant légèrement de rose cela dit. Sakura se retourna vers la blonde, un sourcil levé. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce jeune homme, ce que suppléa la rousse évidemment, avec ce sourire moqueur et si énervant des fois, qu'elle savait avoir..

 **\- Tu sais, cet étudiant de sept ans ton cadet qui laisse ces suçons partout sur ton corps. »**

Elle ponctua son affirmation en montrant du doigt une marque rose sur le cou de la Yamanaka, que son écharpe ne couvrait pas. Ino inspira de surprise et réarrangea son vêtement.

« **C'est pas vrai** , se moqua Sakura en de grands rires, et même Hinata sourit. **C'est presque du détournement de mineur.** **Comment…quoi…mais…** La rose voulait poser tellement de question à la fois que son cerveau ne savait pas laquelle choisir. Il se contenta donc de remarques taquines. **Je comprends maintenant cette affection que tu as soudainement pour les cols roulés, à ce point là**

 **\- Et moi qui pensait que c'était à cause de l'arrivée de l'hiver** , se joignit Hinata.

 **\- De vrais petits** **lapins** , continua Karin dans ses explications, mais vite coupée par celle au visage aussi rouge que si elle eût encore été une adolescente dont on venait de découvrir le journal intime.

 **\- Comment est-ce que t'as appris ça toi.**

 **\- Par Shino pardi, qui d'autre** reprit Karin comme si la réponse était une évidence. I **l se plaint constamment que vos amourettes l'empêchent de travailler.** Elle soupira. **Et résultat des courses il s'enferme le soir dans le laboratoire de la maison et continu là ses recherches, délaissant sa si belle femme.**

 **\- Bien fait pour toi !** , s'outra la blonde, loin de compatir si son amie se sentait frustrée par sa relation présente dans son couple.

 **\- Alors, c'est du sérieux ?** Reprit Sakura.

 **\- Il n'est encore qu'étudiant, je ne suis pas sûre que sérieux soit vraiment le qualificatif qu'il emploierait pour nous décrire.**

 **\- Donc pour l'instant vous êtes…**

 **\- Ensemble** dit Ino les joues chaudes face aux gestes plus qu'explicites que faisaient Karin de ses mains. **Et tu veux bien arrêter** , réprimanda-t-elle lançant des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, comme si quelqu'un pourrait surgir dans le salon de Sakura et les surprendre. »

La Yamanaka n'avait pas prévu tomber amoureuse d'un plus jeune, elle avait même fortement enfoui ces sentiments, les combattant mêm mais au final, le cœur voulait ce que le cœur voulait et le corps n'avait que peu de chose à dire.

 **« Ensemble comme des petits lapins.**

 **\- Karin** , admonesta Ino les joues en feu.

 **\- Faut pas en avoir honte, c'est mignon tout plein de te voir te mettre de nouveau dans cet état Ces trois dernières années tu passais ton temps à faire fuir tous les mecs qui s'approchaient.** Je m'inquiétais tu sais dit-elle dans un sourire.

 **\- Comment ça se passe avec Neiji** , préféra demander la Yamanaka à Sakura plutôt que de répondre aux provocations de Karin. Cela dit, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'assassiner cette dernière tu regard qui le lui rendait par un sourire.

Et là, c'était Sakura qui soupirait, sirotant un bout de son verre avant de se lancer dans la description de ses déboirs. Les relations à distance n'avaient jamais été faciles, et avec Neji, ça l'était encore moins. Elle se demandait même d'ailleurs s'il se souvenait qu'il avait une fiancée à Konoha.

« **Le mieux qu'on puisse faire c'est trente minutes par semaine par skype, et même là, nos emplois du temps clachent beaucoup trop et ça doit faire un mois maintenant qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.**

 **\- Il ne lui reste jamais que quatre mois à faire et il te reviendra** , réconforta la cousine de son petit ami. **Et après tu seras toi aussi une Hyuga**.

 **\- Donc** , résuma karin à sa façon, **t'es toi aussi frustrée**. Ce fut autour de Sakura d'avoir les joues rouges tandis que les autres se moquaient.

 **\- Mais pas du tout** , bégaya la rose.

 **\- Ce n'est jamais que quatre mois** , rassura Karin, un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

 **\- Je ne suis pas aussi tordue que toi** , se défendît de nouveau la rose, en tendant sa main pour prendre son verre.

 **\- Il n'y a qu'Hinata et Ino qui ont une vie de couple comblée dans ce cas, et toi et moi on est dans la même galère, quoique si Ino évitait d'utiliser les pièces de l'hôpital moi je ne le serais pas et je passerais de meilleures nuits avec mon époux**. »

Karin souriait, Sakura riait aux éclats et Ino fulminait.

 **« Pas vraiment** …murmura Hinata, attirant l'attention des autres. C'était là sa chance d'aborder ce sujet-là avec ses amies, et de leur demander conseil, alors elle se força à s'expliquer. Nous ne l'avons pas fait depuis que _c'est_ arrivé, et elle ne doutait pas que ses amies n'avaient point besoin d'un dessin pour savoir à quoi elle faisait allusion évidemment.

 **\- Cinq mois,** demanda Karin étonnée.

 **-Six rectifia** la brune

 **\- Oh, Hinata** , dirent en chœur les médecins, et Hinata se contenta de mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas laisser cette situation comme ça, ma jolie** , conseilla la rousse. »

Lors de ses dernières fausses couches également, il y avait eu ces instants de malaise entre elle et l'Uchiha, mais cela n'avait jamais autant duré. Et c'était pleinement de sa faute, elle se savait. Cependant, elle ne faire autrement. D'une certaine façon, elle redoutait tout contact, et aussi bizarre que cela puisse sembler, son mari était en haut de la liste, puisqu'après tout, il était celui avec lequel elle partageait le plus d'intimité, il n'était que normal que maintenant, il fût celui duquel elle se sentait avoir besoin le plus de se distancer.

Les conseils se mirent aussitôt à pleuvoir. D'abord Sakura, ensuite Ino et maintenant Karin, à tour de rôles, elle lui proposait des solutions tout en lui faisant par ci par là des reproches.

Karin était une mère d'adorables jumelles alors évidemment, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais tout de même, la rousse arriva, au bout de ses paroles, en une conclusion qui irrita la Uchiha.

« **Alors pour toi, si je ne fais rien pour remédier à cette situation, il y a des chances qu'il me trompe.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, ce sont les statistiques qui le disent. Te renfermer sur toi-même sans laisser de place à ton mari ne t'aidera pas.**

 **\- Douter de sa fidélité n'est pas ce qui m'aidera non plus** injecta-t-elle, refusant de croire que celui qui a dit _pour le meilleur et pour le pire_ ce jour là puisse être un seul instant la cause de ce _pire_. **Nous parlons Sasuke là, il ne me ferait jamais ça.**

 **\- Parce que tu le connais mieux que tout le monde ?** Karin ne cherchait pas nécessairement à dénigrer sasuke, ou à supposer qu'il n'était pas maitre de ses pulsions, mais c'est juste que la situation était telle que ce ne serait pas étonnant s'il s'égarait un instant, et la rousse voulait son amie prête à cette éventualité. Et non, comme ces femmes dont elle avait lu les témoignages, à être si désespérée que l'éventualité de la mort lui semblerait préférable à la réalité.

 **\- Mieux que toi de toutes les façons !** S'emporta la Uchiha. **Et il ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça.**

C'est ce qu'elle se forçait croire. Elle n'avait aucune raison de douter de lui. Mais elle ne se mentirait pas en disant qu'une graine d'incertitude venait de germer dans son esprit. Et si toutes ces fois où il rentrait tardivement n'étaient pas simplement dû à son travail ?

Elle avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. C'était un vendredi soir, à peu près une semaine depuis sa dispute avec ses amies. La brune ne dirait pas qu'elle doutait de son époux, c'est juste qu'elle voulait retrouver leur relation d'avant. Avant son avortement, avant que tout aille de travers.

Elle avait déjà tout acheté, les aliments à préparer ainsi que le décor à poser. Une fois rentrée du bureau, elle entra directement dans la cuisine à faire mijoter les divers plats préférés du brun, elle disposa les bougies dans le salon, ainsi que les pétales de fleur au sol. Hinata parti finalement se laver, mit une robe de soirée, des bijoux, et même si ce n'était que pour rester dans sa propre maison, elle mit également des escarpins.

La brune déposa les couverts, éteint toutes les lumières et alluma les bougies. C'était beau, magnifique, presqu'aussi parfait que lorsque lui le faisait au début de leur relation. Mais maintenant il n'avait plus tellement le temps d'être romantique, il rentrait tard et ils se trouvaient chanceux de pouvoir profiter d'un dîner ensemble avant qu'il n'aille s'écrouler sur le lit. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait qu'il se privait de manger avec ses collègues pour venir se sustenter à ses côtés.

Elle s'assit, attendant son époux. Il revint une heure plus tard que d'habitude, le repas était déjà froid, les bougies déjà à moitié consumer.

En entrant dans le salon, il la vit, assise sur la chaise en face des couverts. Il s'arrêta et soutint son regard. Elle voulait qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Peut-être des excuses d'abord ou peut-être pas… Elle n'était pas vraiment préoccupée par ce qui l'avait retenu si tardivement, sans doute son boulot… Rien d'autre…Juste le boulot.

S'il ne voulait pas briser le silence, elle le ferait. Se levant de sa chaise, elle ramena sa mèche derrière son oreille, s'entendant bégayer, tout d'un coup intimidée par ce mari qui ne lui souriait pas du tout, comme il le faisait d'habitude à chaque fois qu'il rentrait à la maison Son corps se sentait soudain si froid, lui qui était habitué à se faire enlacer à la vue l'Uchiha. De coutume à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il trouvait toujours un prétexte pour qu'elle se blottisse entre ses bras, et le torse rassurant de son époux lui manquait terriblement.

« **J'ai soudain eu envie d'une de nos soirées d'antan tu te souviens** , se forçat-t-elle à dire de manière cohérente sans pour autant avoir le courage de rencontrer son regard. **C'est sans doute froid maintenant mais je peux-**

 **\- Hinata** , la coupa-t-il, la voix froide, et, se rendit-elle compte, il n'avait pas fait usage de ce ton là avec elle en douze ans de relation. Son cœur manqua un battement et de nouveau, la peur s 'empara de son être.

 **\- Oui** , répondit-elle tout de même dans un ton qu'elle espérait normal, rencontrant enfin son regard tout en souriant. Il ne lui rendit pas son sourire, Il alluma l'interrupteur, ne prêta pas attention aux pétales blanches et rose au sol et tout en se dirigeant dans la chambre il continua.

 **\- J'ai déjà dîné, je suis crevé. Bonne nuit**. » Et ensuite il disparut dans le couloir

Ces mots lui donnèrent l'impression d'une douche froide. Tellement étonnée, elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, le regard dans le vide, les mains tremblantes. Avait-elle creusé entre eux un gouffre si grand qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir de le refermer ?

Et en soufflant sur les bougies, elle avait l'impression de souffler sur quelque chose de bien plus précieux que de la simple cire.

N/A : Au final ca fera plus de deux parties, et aussi, il s'avère que j'avais oublié de poster ça ici. Cel dit, c'était déjà disponible sur wattpad depuis belle lurette. Désolée. Je ferais plus attention dorénavant.


End file.
